Empire of Dreams
by Doggiegal
Summary: Shiek Harkinian and Link Forester are the best of friends, and have been ever since Shiek moved nextdoor to Link when the boys were both ten. Only thing is, their seventeenth birthdays may bring the adventure of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1: Butterfly Wings

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 1: Butterfly Wings

My best friend, Shiek Harkinian, isn't your average everyday guy. His rather strange crimson eyes attest to that fact—although his jeans and long-sleeved shirts are normal enough. Shiek plays basketball and does gymnastics. In fact, he's so thin that _girls_ are envious of him—and that's saying something. When Shiek is interested in something, he OBSESSES over it. Take his Star Wars frenzy, for example. He took it so far as to record a show entitled Star Wars: Empire of Dreams and force me to come over and watch it. He even has all of the action figures. He prefers the original trilogy because of Princess Leia Organa, the princess with an attitude. Unlike all those prissy Disney princesses, Leia is a talented fighter (with a blaster!) and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She calls Chewie a "walking carpet" during one of the movies (I do believe it was in A New Hope). The best movie, we both agree, is definitely The Empire Strikes Back. No questions asked.

Also, neither Shiek nor I have ever dated. Considering how I'm seventeen today and he's seventeen tomorrow, that's rather unusual. I'm not sure, to be honest, why we haven't been interested enough in a girl in order to ask her out; we've had a few crushes (2 for Shiek, 5 for me), but never anything big. I wonder if either of us is ever going to date. I mean, schoolwork's always been number one with Shiek and me. You see, we get close and personal with books, not girls.

Despite all this, however, I ended up choosing Shiek—my quiet, mysterious neighbor—over joining the popular crowd. Honestly, the two of us have been friends since we were ten! You really expect me to choose stuck-up, spoiled rich kids over my best friend? Hell, it took me over a _year_ to befriend him—it took me a whole day just to learn his name. Why waste all that hard work? They tried to reason that, since he had gotten one-hundred percent on the entrance exam, he was a nerd. And a kid like me, who had the potential to raise his social status, was squandering his chances by hanging out with aforementioned nerd. Yeah, like I'd rather have a bunch of friends who secretly wanted to kill me instead of a few friends who were sincere.

Anyways, now that I'm done with my ranting and raving, I'm going to talk about today's agenda. Like I mentioned before, today's my birthday. I'm a day older than Shiek, also mentioned earlier, give-or-take a few hours/minutes/seconds. And, because our birthdays are so close together, Shiek's mother usually takes us to the arena football game that occurs closest to our birthdays. It just so happens that the game we're attending this year falls on my birthday. I know the concept of attending an arena football game in order to celebrate birthdays is strange, but it's just our thing. Shiek and I hate the NFL, though. We find it pointless and annoying—at least in arena football, they can actually _score_ a touchdown. There are much fewer touchdowns in the NFL than in the AFL.

"Link, Shiek, are you two going to have your usuals?"  
My usual is a hot dog with mustard and relish, while Shiek's is nachos with double cheese. Impa, Shiek's mother, usually just shares the nachos with Shiek. I suppose she doesn't want to spend more money than necessary.

Impa Harkinian is the one whom Shiek inherited his unusual red eyes from. I'm pretty sure she also passed down her knack for secrecy. I've been trying to find out what their lives were like before they moved next door, but neither the silver-haired woman nor her son ever tells me anything about it. What I find strange is that she keeps a well-polished suit of armor in her room. Shiek showed it to me once, so I've seen it with my own eyes. What could their lives have been like for Impa to need armor?

"Link, our seats are over here. Haven't you been paying attention?"

I walk over to where Shiek is sitting, giving him an apologetic smile. Things like that don't matter right now. It's my birthday, for heaven's sake! All that matters is that I, Link Forester, am going to enjoy my seventeenth birthday.

Pushing down negative thoughts, I took my seat.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I originally didn't plan to have this up this early. But since today, at exactly 1:02 A.M. and 3 seconds, it was 01:02:03 04/05/06 (for the Americans, at least; the British and other folks will see this occurring on May 4th), I decided to post this in celebration. I hope to update this story once a week; I already have most of the second chapter and part of the third written, so it shouldn't be _too_ difficult._**

**_By the way, if you didn't notice, the story itself was named after the Star Wars show Shiek taped. It's a real show; I watched it. It was pretty interesting. The chapter title this time was named after two songs—_"Wings of a Butterfly" _by H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty) and _"Bullet with Butterfly Wings"_ by the Smashing Pumpkins._**

_**Lastly, I know (now, at least) that Shiek is really supposed to be spelled Sheik, but since in all my other stories I've spelled it "i-e", I'm just going to keep it that way. I was only following that "'I' before 'e', except after 'c'" rule.**_

**_-Doggiegal_**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay in Shadow

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 2: Stay in Shadow

Did I do the right thing for all of us? For myself, for Shiek, for Link? I feel as if I should have been more careful, more protective, more anything with those two. They are the ones who will suffer the consequences of others' actions—sins committed ten years ago. Our one shield will be lost, the limit exceeded, and the two boys will bear the weight of the world on their shoulders—aided only by the Revered Six and the stranger who possesses a power that the Evil King oh so desperately wants. The fight they will put up is one that we mere spectators will be affected by, directly or indirectly.

As the home team scores, everyone cheers. Well, nearly everyone. I'm not cheering, and neither is a small group of people dressed in the opposing team's colors. Can't help but wonder what the hell possessed them to travel across a few states simply to watch their team lose by a great deal of points. Okay, so the score's only 14 to 6, but still. It's nearly the end of this quarter, and I can't help but wonder what the half-time show was. Acrobatics? Ventriloquism? Pets performing miraculous tricks?

I voice the question to my son and his friend, figuring that the boys would know the answer to my ignorant question. My _dearest_ son, all the while rolling his eyes, reminds me that they usually announce the act towards the end of the _second_ quarter—not the first. They hadn't received news of it yet, either. Secretly, I think he just likes making me sound stupid. It's probably one of those _boy_ things—though girls might do something akin to that. I'm not much of a child person; Shiek acts like an adult simply because I probably would have kicked him to the curb otherwise. Or at least _forcibly_ shut him the hell up.

Yeah, he learned pretty quickly that pissing me off was equivalent to signing a death contract. I'm such a _wonderful_ mother. And yes, I do believe he picked up my marvelous sarcasm. In fact, I think it's even rubbing off on Link. I'm a bad influence on the boys, I swear, but still…They seem to think that I'm preferable to Link's foster parents and younger sister. Personally, I can't see how.

I'm not exactly sure why we attend these games to celebrate. Yeah, sure, it's a lot like a party. I mean, what with the loud music, nut cases, drunken people, yelling, and girls in skimpy outfits. Did I mention that I absolutely _abhor_ parties? Yeah, so the boys find it entertaining—and it is their birthdays we are celebrating. Also, the nachos aren't too bad, either, but that's a little off topic.

Hell, what was I talking about earlier? I swear, I ramble too much. Only I could go from prophecies to half-time shows to nachos. Hahaha, don't I feel special. I suppose I should be thinking "happy thoughts" (if such things _exist_) today, and save all negativity for tomorrow. Then again, Impa without negativity is like a lamp without electricity. Doesn't work properly. Hell, it doesn't even work at all!

Yeah, yeah, I know. Your ears are probably charred crisps right now. I can talk for hours they (whomever the hell _they_ are) say—just not on everyday topics. I mean, seriously. Prophetic nachos?

I must be off the deep end.

* * *

**_Author's Note: See, see? I _did_ update it by the end of the week! The very last day of the week, in fact. I'm surprised I actually stuck to it—even if it was a last-minute type thing. The title for this chapter is from _"Stay in Shadow"_ by Finger Eleven. Oh, if the score seems too high for the first quarter (I honestly think it's fine, but I'm not sure…), then shoot me. No, not literally._**

**_-Doggiegal_**


	3. Chapter 3: Devil in the Wishing Well

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 3: Devil in the Wishing Well

Our team won earlier, 34 to 27. After the mini-concert performed by Third Eye Blind (one of _the best _bands ever!) following the game's end, we then began the car ride home. Okay, okay—so what if we'd only started driving a couple of minutes ago? Geez, I think I can narrate _my_ life however _I_ want to, thank you very much. I don't need pointers from random people…right?

My favorite radio commercial begins, stirring me from my deep thoughts. I can't help but grin—this is the perfect chance to annoy the seventeen-year-old next to me who thinks he's all that because he's a _day_ older. I'm lucky that there isn't a larger gap between our birthdays; he'd have to walk sideways in order to fit through a door with his ego as large as it would be. Anyways, my plan is to mouth along with the announcer. Hey, it'll work; trust me.

"It's hard to shoot the ball in the net from half-court. It's even harder when you shoot like an eighty-year-old grandmother…Listen to the sound of people cheering for your failure."

Link shakes his head, blonde hair flowing wildly, but I can see that he's secretly amused. His blue eyes are twinkling; they always do so when he is grinning or trying to suppress a grin. I smirk playfully and hit him on the arm. Unsurprisingly, he returns the favor. I raise my arm, blocking his attack, and readying myself in order to—

"Boys, no wrestling in the car! Do you two _want_ to get in a car accident and be killed? Nayru, Din, and Farore; you two sometimes act like little babies!"

I cringe when Mom yells—she can get _pretty_ damn scary when she wants to be. I'd know. Come on; don't give me that look. I'm a young man, what the hell did you expect? Mr. Perfect-Mama's-Boy? No way, José. I've made plenty of mistakes in my lifetime, and have been yelled at so many times that I'm probably losing my ability to hear.

You're probably wondering something along the lines of whom the hell Nayru, Din, and Farore are. You see, we (meaning myself; my mom; Link; his sister, Aryll; and his foster parents) are members of the Hylian church. They believe that Nayru, Din, and Farore are three goddesses whom aided in the creation of the world. Each one of us has a patron goddess. Nayru is the patron goddess of both Impa and me, while Farore is Link and Aryll's patron goddess. Strange, I know, but that's how our religion goes.

As I snap back to reality, I realize that I have been subconsciously fiddling with my fingerless gloves. I do that from time to time when I'm nervous or bored; it's nothing unusual. I've had the gloves for as long as I can remember. Well, okay, obviously I haven't kept one pair for all those years, but _still_. My mom says they're for protection. I can't help but wonder what a pair of gloves could do to protect me. What's she afraid of, rope burn?

Despite my nagging doubts, I know better than to go against Mom's orders. She happens to be the one who taught me how to defend myself if I ever get into big trouble. Odds are, I'm going to be thankful for that someday. Because of this, however, I'm not stupid enough to cross her after that. She was holding back the whole time; that much I know.

We're home now. The garage flies open, so we drive in. Link lugs his stuff up to my room. I don't need to remind him of its location; he can walk there backwards with his eyes closed. It was a stupid dare he did, but we found out that, ignoring some minor bruises, he knew the basic layout of my house—or atleast the pathwayto my room.

Mom yells at us to get to sleep. Now that she mentions it, I am feeling uncharacteristically tired. Usually I am a night owl; it takes me ages to fall asleep. Today, however, I might actually fall asleep on time. I change into my pajamas and climb into my sleeping bag, and glance at my clock to see what time it is. With the clock's green display of 11:58 fading into oblivion, my last conscious thought was that it was two minutes away from being my seventeenth birthday.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yay! I've updated within the allotted time span again! The title for this chapter is from _"Devil in the Wishing Well"_ by Five For Fighting. This song reminds me somewhat of when the malignant spirit from the well tossed Shiek and Link around, so that's why I titled Shiek's chapter as such. Umm…I'd love feedback on how the story is going. Hopefully, the real action will start next chapter! Stay tuned!_**

**_-Doggiegal_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dude Looks Like a Lady

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 4: Dude Looks Like a Lady

As per usual, I wake up at the crack of dawn. Nobody else is up this early—they'd keel over from exhaustion. I'm an early bird; what can I say? I usually lie back down on my bed and stare at the ceiling as I think about things, but today I have a mission. I'm going to sneak downstairs in an attempt to wrap Shiek's present. In all the excitement, I completely forgot. Plus, I need to sign the card Aryll, my little sis, made. The card is filled with seagulls and bunnies—her two favorite animals. She decorates all cards with them; for example, my birthday card features a bunny wearing a green cap, shirt, and pants while eating cake surrounded by seagulls faintly resembling my foster parents and the two Harkinians. I think the bunny was supposed to be me, if the arrow above his head labeled 'Link' is any indication.

I quietly (yeah, okay, maybe I wasn't as quiet as I'd like to think) sneak downstairs, the Mission Impossible theme song running through my head. What? It's catchy! I mean, at least I didn't try to make up my own theme song like Kronk did. He's not musically talented, but it's not as if I sing well either. In fact, the only instrument I play is this little ocarina. It's not manly or cool or anything, but I happen to think I'm quite good at it. Think being the key word, that is. Back on topic, I also get out wrapping paper, the gift (_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_), the card and envelope (as mentioned previously), and a pen from my bag of junk. Getting the card ready is relatively easy. I open the card, sign my name, and lick the envelope closed. I write his name on the card as well, just in case he has amnesia or something and forgets it's _his_ birthday we're celebrating.

Now here comes the hard part—actually _wrapping_ the present. I'm not particularly klutzy; I just have a bad history with sticky things. Yes, that includes glue, tape, regular stickers, Post-Its, nametags—if it sticks, I have trouble. I'm not exactly sure why, though. Wonder if it's in the genes. But anyway, one way or another I usually end up wrapping myself instead of the present. Too bad there weren't any gift bags at home.

After about an hour of pain, mishaps, and starting anew, I finally finish my gruesome task. It's funny how I can finish games like _Kingdom Hearts _in a snap, yet I fear the wrapping of a present. Now, what should I do? I figure waking the birthday boy and/or his lovely mother would earn me a bunch of bruises. I really don't want to beaten up this early. I decide that reading my book while listening to my i-Pod would probably be my best bet, seeing as how I won't wake up any irritable inhabitants of this house.

I creep upstairs, my copy of _The Da Vinci Code _as well as my i-Pod video being in my bag of stuff. I open the door as quietly as I can (which is still pretty noisily, seeing as how the door creaks at even the slightest movement), and carefully make my way as to not step on her sleeping body as I reach my bag of junk. Suddenly, I realize something that causes me to stop what I am doing.

Wait a minute, _her_ ear? I do a double take, seriously weirded out by this unique turn of events. The sleeping girl looks eerily familiar, which only serves to freak me out more. I, against my better judgment, decide to poke the pretty (I did _not_ just think that!) sleeper awake. And, of course, I quickly realize why I should listen to the little voices in my head. Okay, the one voice in my head. I don't have more than one.

So, I'm stuck with a now-awake stranger in a bedroom in pajamas. Not the most appropriate of situations, let me tell you. And obviously the young woman was annoyed with the interruption of her "beauty sleep."

"What the hell is your problem, dude?"

I blink. _Excuse_ me, princess. I'm not any happier by this turn of events than you are.

"Who exactly _are_ you?" At this, a worried look appeared on her face.

"Link, are you alright? I'm the same as I've always been."

"How do you know my name? What are you doing here?"

"Hello? Remember me, Sheik? Ya know, your best friend for roughly seven years?"

…What the heck?

"Listen, Lady, I think I'd be able to tell the difference between Sheik, my best friend, and you, a random girl."

"You seriously need glasses. I'm no girl."

"Oh, really? Why don't you look in the mirror?"

"Fine, I will!" The blonde stomped away, sleep-deprived and agitated. It wasn't much longer afterwards, however, when I heard a scream loud enough to wake the dead.

"What the hell happened to me?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay; the last couple of weeks have been hectic. The song is _"Dude (Looks Like A Lady)"_ by Aerosmith. Oh, and I also apologize to those who enjoyed our favorite Shiekah (which looks suspiciously like _Shekinah, _a word derived from the Hebrew verb 'sakan' or 'shachan' - to dwell or to reside) as his own person, but that's the way the story goes._**

**_-Doggiegal_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Middle

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 5: The Middle

…Alright. This is some crazy dream that will end when I wake up. I _will_ wake up. I mean, there's no other logical explanation for magically transforming into a girl during the night. Right? Right. Somebody pinch me so I can get out of this hellish nightmare.

Ow! That sure didn't work. All that did was create a bruise on my arm. Maybe I should convince Link to punch me, though I doubt that'd work. Besides, I _really_ don't feel like being black-and-blue all over if I can't wake up.

The best thing to do, I reason, is to confront Mom and see if she knows why I had an impromptu gender switch. I want to be prepared for the worst. If it turns out that I'm stuck this way for however long, I'll need to know the nitty-gritty details.

I storm into my mother's room, not bothering to hide my frustration by quieting down. At this point, I'm ticked off; I don't give a damn if I wake my mom up. Of course, with the racket I'm making, she is awake by the time I reach her bedside. She seems relatively unsurprised by this new development, which tells me I was right in assuming she knows what happened to me.

"What's going on? I know you know, so don't even bother telling me otherwise."

Mom sighs. "Well, it's a long story…"

"I've got _all_ day."

"All right, you asked for it. Seventeen years ago to this day, Her RoyalHighness Princess Zelda IX of Hyrule was born. You see, Hyrule is an ancient kingdom. One day many years ago, the first Zelda was born to the Harkinian royal family. The young princess, blessed with powers from the goddesses, foresaw the fall of her beloved kingdom. In an effort to prevent such an event, Zelda enlisted the help of Link of the Kokiri. I assume you've heard the story of the legendary Triforce? Nayru's wisdom, Farore's courage, and Din's power?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Zelda was the Princess of Destiny, the carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom; Link was the Hero of Time, the carrier of the Triforce of Courage; and Gannondorf was the evil Gerudo king, with the Triforce of Power. After rescuing six sages with the power to seal Gannondorf, Link and Gannondorf, courage and power, fought while the future of all of Hyrule hung in the balance. After Link successfully knocked Gannondorf unconscious, Zelda and the other six sages sealed him away. Every one hundred years, both Zelda and Link are reborn. At the same time, the seal on Gannondorf's prison wears off, and he is set free once again. You, my dear, just happen to be the ninth Zelda."

"But…why hide me as a boy? Why can't I remember being a princess? And what happened to Hyrule?"

"Around seven years ago, Gannondorf launched an attack on Hyrule. You, I, and the other sages are the only ones who survived. Hyrule was in ruins. Because Hyrule was so well hidden, not even descendants of Hylians—such as Link and Aryll—know about its existence. In order to throw Gannondorf off our track, I used my magic to transform you into a Shiekah boy and called you my own son. As a result of the transformation, all your memories were locked away. Theyshould return in time."

"So, you're not my birthmother?"

"No; she died in childbirth. I was your nursemaid before all of this occurred."

"Oh…so Link and Aryll are also Hylians?"

"Yes; they were orphaned when Aryll was a baby. Their deceased parents left Hyrule during a war, which took place when the both of you were only a few months old. Aryll was born when Link was five, and they were attacked the next day. Luckily, the guards sent to look over them were able to save Link and Aryll, but…"

"Sound like you kept tabs on 'em."

"Well, it's not like I could have risked the life of the Hero of Time."

"So, lemme get this straight…I'm a princess with magical powers, Link's a famous hero, you're one of six sages, and there's an evil guy trying to kill Link and I. Sound about right?"

"Two things. One: You're a sage as well. The Seventh Sage, leader of all sages, in fact. Two: It's 'Link and me,' not 'Link and I.'"

"Great, just great. Are you _sure_ this isn't a Candid Camera thing?"

"Look at the back of your right hand if you want proof."

I take off my gloves, not expecting to see three tiny triangles shining back up at me. It doesn't take me long to realize that everything Impa said was true. Everything I had ever been told up to this point was a big fat lie.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yay! It's written! I want to dedicate this to a friend of mine for letting me use her computer to type the majority of this up. The song is**_ **"The Middle"_ by Jimmy Eat World. Oh, and just in case it wasn't clear, Link and Aryll are biological siblings—blood related._**

**_-Doggiegal_**


	6. Chapter 6: Ain't That Unusual

_Empire of Dreams_

Written by Doggiegal

Chapter 6: Ain't That Unusual

Smile and nod. That is my response to the insanity that was just told to me. Smile and nod. Impa and Zelda—or Shiek, supposedly—have attempted to sell me this ridiculous story. As an act of kindness (or maybe not), I decide to humor them and play along. "So…what exactly do I have to do as the 'Hero of Time'?" They seem surprised that I am accepting this so well. If only they knew.

"Well, the two of you will have to locate the five other sages. They should be in professions or places related to their elements. Here, I've made a list."

I look down at the paper placed in my hands. Were these real people, or just figments of this crazy lady's mind? But that thought provides the clarity I had previously put on a shelf. This was Impa, who I've known for seven years. She's not big on jokes, especially ones like this. There was actual proof that Zelda and Shiek were the same, too. Sure she was wearing the same clothes he slept in, but what was more important was that I could _tell_ that she honestly believed that she was a boy. In fact, I heard her scream after she looked in the mirror.

The paper, now that I had realized the truth in what had earlier seemed to be a fable, had a new meaning. This was what we'd use to accomplish…whatever it was we needed to do. Impa hadn't gotten that far yet.

Sage : Element—Full Name, Place of Occupation

Saria : Forest—Saria Kokiri, Deku Parks

Darunia: Fire—Darunia Goron, Rock Grills

Raruru: Light—Raruru Watts, Shine Electric

Ruto: Water—Ruto Rhine, Rhine Pools

Nabooru: Spirit—Nabooru Nabudim, Gypsy

At the end, there were two names crossed out—Impa's and Zelda's, the Sage of Shadow and the Seventh Sage, respectively.

"You'll also need to find Gannondorf's cousin," Impa adds. "Her great-something-grandmother was his great-something-grandfather's older sister, and because the Triforce passed through the oldest child, there was a change because Gannondorf's ancestors wanted the male of the family to carry on the tradition. They settled the argument by splitting the Triforce in half. The eldest got one half, and the male got the other. As you can probably guess, Gannondorf's not content with just one half of what he believes to be rightfully his. This cousin will need your protection, and protecting her will keep Gannondorf at his current power level."

I wonder if that was supposed to be _comforting_. It didn't quite sound that way to me. Rather, it sounded slightly intimidating.

"But if we need to do all this traveling, it'll take time, so what will happen with school? I mean, I'm planning to graduate and go to college, so I _do_ need to be there to finish out the year." Impa just smirks, and I get a bad feeling.

"Don't worry about that. I have my ways of getting everything back to the way it should be." Yep, she's definitely got something wicked up her sleeve. We should fear for our lives.

"Okay. So…how are we going to get to these places?" This is like a video game, so maybe it'll have some fancy thing we can use. "Is there a mystical means of transportation? An 'Ocarina of Time' that you play songs on to teleport you places?" I cross my arms, feeling stupid at Impa and Zelda's confused looks.

"What are you talking about, boy? That's nonsense! You're seventeen, aren't you? You'll drive places, genius. With a car, not some pansy ocarina. Eat too many fruit loops?" Zelda giggles at my expense.

I sigh. Okay, so the whole ocarina idea was pretty crazy. Not one of my better ideas, let me tell you. Quietly, I let Impa lead us to her old truck. She opens the doors of the car and tosses the keys to me. I catch them awkwardly, and slide them into my pocket. This, unsurprisingly, causes Zelda to complain.

"How come dumb ole' Link gets the keys? _I'm_ more responsible!" She stomps her foot.

"You, responsible? Hah, don't make me laugh. You'd have lost your head years ago if it weren't attached to your shoulders! Besides, I expect you to use this," and at that she hands over a large book entitled _Proper Princess: How To Walk, Talk, and Everything Else You'll Need To Know_, "to learn how to be a proper lady, because Heaven knows you don't have a clue. And first off, no self-respecting queen would ever drive her own car. Think of Link as your own personal chauffer, if that makes you feel any better."

This elicits a grin from her, and I groan. "I'm nobody's chauffer," I vehemently declare. With a look of 'Yeah, sure you're not,' Zelda climbs into the passenger seat. I follow her lead and hop into the driver's seat. I fish out the keys, and, to tease Zelda, I turn to her and spin them around. She growls at me angrily, and I laugh. Zelda _is _Shiek. Shiek _is _Zelda. They may be different physically, but inside—mentally—they're the same.

We wave goodbye to Impa, who threatens to massacre me if the truck gets damaged. I gulp—threats from Impa aren't meant to be taken lightly—and start the car, backing it up and driving off.

The car ride is mostly quiet, save for the music pumping through the speakers, until Zelda lets out a cry of horror. I turn to face her in confusion, and she points to the car next to us. My eyes widen in recognition.

Camouflage Guy.

* * *

**_Author's Note: "Ain't That Unusual" is by the Goo Goo Dolls. I apologize for the extreme delay; school and everything just caught up with me. Plus, my muse ran away, but I think I'm back now._**

**_-Doggiegal_**


End file.
